Dave X Dirk (lemon)
by floppydogphil
Summary: EXTREM LEMON. IF U DONT LIKE LEMONS GO AWAY!


Dirk sticks his shades up Daves ass...

If u read this... CONGRATZ!

UR A PERVERT!  
TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL TROLLALOLALOL XDDDDDD


End file.
